


Routine

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: A change in Ren and Nora’s morning routine.





	Routine

“Ren, you’re handsome.”

Nora never once forgotten to remind her best friend just how good looking he is. In fact, she does this every day. It was the start of her morning routine. His black hair that was tinged with a slight pink was beautiful to her; after all, pink _was_ her colour.

“Ren, you’re so strong!”

The follow up compliment had been a half lie. Sure, she admired how strong Ren could be, how strong he had been for her, but was it still a compliment if she was technically stronger than him now? Nora never knew, for Ren was just a quiet person all around.

“Ren, you’re… quiet.”

Ren embodied two different types of quiet; the first was his usual and the second was when something bothered him. _This_ definitely belonged to the latter as the young man continuously paced from one end of the room to the other. Jaune argues that it was the former, but then Jaune didn’t knew Ren like Nora did.

“Ren? You’re worrying us.”

Pyrrha thinks Nora was more than worried. She was delirious! And a delirious Nora was scary to deal with so Pyrrha pretends that she didn’t notice it.

“Hey, Nora.” Ren finally paused, looking at the orange haired girl in the eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Finally!”

Jaune puts on his headphones, relieved that his teammate finally talked. He gave a knowing look to his partner who did the same, leaving the two best friends to talk it out.

“Are we… together _together_?”

“T-That’s-” She stutters, unable to answer. _Where_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _did_ _that_ _come_ _from?!_ “I… I wouldn’t want to risk our friendship like that!”

Ren narrowed his eyes at the unlikeable answer, shaking his head in disapproval. “It’s not a risk if we both liked each other.”

And Nora would grin in approval, for that’s what she always does when Ren does something to make her heart skip a beat. She would hug him and kiss him on his cheeks, leaving the young man to smirk at her amusing behaviour. Ren rarely smirks, but then again, Ren never once admitted he liked her either.

“Ren, I love you too!”

Team JNPR would wake up every morning to a similar routine, except this time, the day starts off with the best friends greeting each other with their proclamations of love.


End file.
